Nikki Mudarris
Nikki Mudarris is a main cast member on seasons three, four and five of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood. She appears as a supporting cast member on seasons one, two and six. Before Love & Hip Hop Nikki Baby is a socialite, lingerie designer and strip club heiress. Nikki grew up in the Hollywood Hills. Her family owns Seventh Veil and The Body Shop, a strip club chain operating in Los Angeles and Las Vegas. Her father Abu is Italian-Lebanese, and is known as the "Godfather of Burlesque", while her mother Michelle is French-Moroccan. ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2014–present) Nikki appears as a supporting cast member in the first two seasons of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood. The first season chronicles the demise of her relationship with Brazilian-Egyptian rapper and record producer Mally Mall. He is caught cheating on her with video vixen Masika Kalysha, igniting a feud between the two women and multiple altercations. Later, she begins casually dating Lil' Fizz, which continues into season two. The second season also focuses on her fashion career, including the launch of her lingerie line, Nude By Nikki. Nikki is promoted to main cast in season three, which explores her bisexuality, and relationships with rapper Safaree Samuels and urban model Rosa Acosta. She also opens up about the death of her brother, Anthony Omar Mudarris, who died of a drug overdose in 2015. Nikki's personal life takes a back seat in seasons four and five, and she appears more as a friend and confidante to Teairra, Chanel West Coast and the other women, having little-to-no storyline of her own. She is exposed at different times as having had flings with Cisco Rosado and Solo Lucci, however she insists she slept with neither. Nikki returns in a minor supporting role late into season six. Nikki also appears as a guest star in two episodes of Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: After Party Live!, in season five of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta as Joseline's friend-with-benefits, and in season two of the spin-off Leave It to Stevie, which features her Hip Hop Squares appearance, as well as the specials Love & Hip Hop Live: The Wedding, Joseline's Special Delivery, Dirty Little Secrets and The Love Edition. Gallery Opening credits Nikki intro 3 4 gif.gif|Nikki in the opening credits of LHHH seasons 3 & 4. Nikki intro s5.gif|Nikki in the opening credits of LHHH season 5. Green screen looks Nikki_s1.jpg|Nikki's green screen look in LHHH season 1. Nikki_s2.jpg|Nikki's green screen look in LHHH season 2. Nikki_episode-306.jpg|Nikki's green screen look in LHHH season 3. Nikki_s4.jpg|Nikki's green screen look in LHHH season 4. nikki-s5.JPG|Nikki's green screen look in LHHH season 5. Appearances Nikki has 74 appearances so far. Trivia * The Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season six trailer featured a scene of Nikki kissing Joseline while Jessica Dime danced beside them. The scene never made it to air (not even as a bonus scene on VH1's website). * Nikki also appears on the VH1 reality competition show Scared Famous with fellow Love & Hip Hop franchise cast members Safaree Samuels, Erica Mena and Yung Joc. She was the first to be eliminated from the competition. Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:LGBT Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 5) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 3) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 4) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 5) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 6)